


Razzberry Wine

by Vulpsis



Series: Pokemon One-Shot Lemons [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Feral, NSFW, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpsis/pseuds/Vulpsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trainer and his pokemon reminisce while having a few glasses of cheap wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razzberry Wine

Amphy waddled down the dirt path while carrying a small chocolate birthday cakespy encased in plastic. She had on a shoulder strapped backpack that carried a large glass bottle. People that passed her by usually smiled or waved her hello with Amphitheater replying back with a joyful bleat. In this town it was common for Pokemon to be sent out to the store for their owners. It was basically a place for old folks to retire, her master Greg had just recently moved in to support his mom who had fallen ill. As he gave her sponge baths and helped her move about Amphy would go to the store to pick up medicine or drop off mail to pay for bills. It's been a couple of months now and her condition had improve. Now she was coming back with the cake for a surprise, it was Greg's birthday and Amphy was sure he had forgotten. She bleated happily as she continued to walk back home with the cake in her arms, she was daydreaming of how happy he would be when he saw the cake.  
When she got back home though the atmosphere seemed different. The house was a small cozy one, but Amphy couldn't help but feel a cold stillness in the air. When Amphy walked through the front door she placed the cake and bag on the living room table, she could hear a sobbing noise coming from upstairs. She raised her arm and bleated with concern, she was already expecting the worst. She quietly climbed up the stairs, one stubby arm on the railing as she slowly moved to the source of the sound. When she arrived at the head of the stairs she can see directly down the hall what happened. The door was wide open and her trainer was on his knees, his head was buried into his mother's arm crying as he held her cold hands.  
Amphy felt the tears swell up in her eyes, and she quickly waddled to her trainer. She wrapped her yellow flipper like arms around her trainer as he turned around and hugged her back tightly, he couldn't surpress his cries. Amphy petted his head, ruffling it through his messy brown hair and bleated to him a light song that was usually sung to help calm poor souls. His cries died down but only slightly, amply herself struggled to hold back her tears as she looked down at his mom. She died quite young, her beautiful long brown hair had many traces of grays that grew in number when she fell ill, a peaceful smile was on her face. Greg was sniffling now, as he stood up and tried to regain his composure. He held onto her hand and gently planted one final kiss. "I'll miss you mom…"  
Over a month had passed since the event, Greg parked his car next to his mother's home and both him and Amphy got out. Greg stared at the house for a good while, Amphy noticed and watched him carefully. He had neglected to shave so he had grown a thick beard and mustache, his hair had grown too, it wasn't too long but it reached past his ears and blew in the wind easily. He looked down at Amphy and noticed her concern. "Don't worry, I'm okay." Amphy gave a low whine as she waddled next to him, hugging him affectionately. "Haha I'll be fine, let's go shall we?"  
The two entered the desolate house, Greg was here to take back any items that were important to him. When they walked inside Greg couldn't help but stand there right at the entrance. Everything was the same still, it was as if nothing had happened. When he walked up the stairs he saw that her bedroom remained untouched as well. Amphy followed close behind as he mindlessly walked to her room as if in a trance. Her bed was still there, her single dresser had collected dust. On it was a picture book. Greg lifted it up carefully as if the book would deteriorate if not handled properly and gently slid his hand over the cover to wipe off the dust. Amphy watched as he sat down on the bed and went through the pictures with a smile and watery eyes, he was an only child living under a single mother. He was sure it was not easy which just made him appreciate his mom even more. "Look Amphy, that's when I first got you!" Amphy leaned in closer to see the photo. It was back when he was ten, there she was a young mareep being hugged by Greg happily in front of a daycare. Amphy felt her tears swell up again as she heard Greg sobbing. She massaged his shoulders and bleated the same song she sung a month ago. Greg's cries died down but they sat together in silence for a while until finally he laid the picture book back. "well…time to start."  
After an hour or so Greg shut the trunk of his car full of old memories and possessions. "Amphy! Time to go!" She bleated happily but then suddenly looked back at the house. "forgot something?" Amphy nodded and then ran back into the house, Greg curious as to what that Pokemon could've forgotten ran back after her. Inside he saw her coming out of the kitchen with a small birthday cake and a bag wrapped around her shoulder. "Amphy…where'd you get that?" Amphy laid the birthday cake on the table and pointed back at the fridge. "Did you get that…for me?" Amphy nodded as she bleated happily. Greg chuckled and turned away rubbing the back of his head. "Amphy… I don't know what to say… thanks!" He then went up and hugged Amphy. She gave out a happy cry as she hugged him back, she nuzzled against his cheek and she could feel him nuzzling right back. "So what's in the bag?" Amphy leaned back and pulled out a bottle of fine Razzberry wine. Greg laughed when he saw it and took it from her hands. "Well, might as well have a couple slices and a cup or two before we hit the road!"  
A couple slices turned into eating the whole cake, both Greg and Amphy sat down on the living room sofa, Greg clumsily pour himself another glass of cheep wine, Amphy had a few glasses herself and had a vivid drunk blush show on her cheeks. "You know what I loved about mother? *gulp gulp gulp* AHH! The fact that she didn't cared what I did!" Amphy leaned against his arm as she looked up, listening intently. He was talking about her a lot more, opening up for the first time to her mainly because of his own buzz. "She didn't care! She paid for my school, no matter WHAT classes I-I took… she just wanted me to be…happy. *hic*" He began to pour himself another glass, he was about to pour Amphy one but she shook her head, she knew she had enough. "Well anyways… she worked hard! AndIdon't know what happened with my dad…never met hiim! At least I have you Amphy, you've been there since I was a kidand, I'd be lying if I said I didn't love you" He was beginning to slur which made Amphy get up and cork the bottle. He watched with a disinterested look on his face and then back at Amphy who laid back against him. He began to notice her…features. Her gentle soft face, her long slender neck, her creamy white round belly…. Amphy noticed her trainer eyeing her in a weird way and blushed even harder and tried to look away from embarrassment. Greg however grabbed her by the chin and gently directed her to look right back at him, his own blush forming on his face. Amphy bleated softly, her breath smelled sweet from all the razz in the wine. "Amphy…I love you." Amphy bleated again, almost as if she was saying she loved him back. She then gave his lips a gentle lick, he licked her back. The two leaned closer and locked lips, their mouths parting slightly as their tongues slid into each other's mouth, the two drunken couple messily tasting each other, exchanging saliva as their tongues swirled against each other. Amphy leaned in closer and literally got on top of Greg, the two began to hump against each other as they continued their kissing, Amphy was squealing softly as she felt her instinctual heat rise within her body. Greg was humping back, an unbearable erection being blocked by his pants.  
After a good minute or two Amphy slid down between his legs. Greg quickly unzippered his pants so that she can happily pull out his throbbing member. She stoked it gently with her yellow flipper like arms for a few seconds, causing Greg to groan softly in frustrated pleasure. She looked up at him as she slid her long smooth warm tongue up his shaft and swirled it around his tip as she made it all the way up. Greg gave off a heated moan as he petted the yellow sheep causing her to bleat happily as she continued to tease him with her tongue. She pressed his cock against her soft nose as she licked up the shaft again, this time her pink tongue completely covering the entire side as she slid it slowly up and swirled around his sensitive tip several times before bobbing her head down and taking his cock into her mouth. Greg gave off an involuntary moan, her mouth was so warm and wet, he could feel all that warm saliva gushing through his cock as if massaging it, when she pulled back his cock was completely coated in hot saliva that cooled out in the air. Amphy then bobbed back down again, this time taking his cock deeper, he can feel his head banging against the back of her throat as she began swallowing, the sensation of her throat muscles squeezing around his cock was getting to be too much. Her saliva was rushing against his entire cock as her tongue continued to swirl around, it was paradise for him. "Shit…Amphy! Agh!" He gripped her head with both hands as he squirted his seed down her throat, Amphy audibly swallowed stream after stream, his seed had a salty sweet taste, almost like the wine itself. Amphy pulled back and exposed his cock out in the air, it was coated in both saliva and cum, however it was still fully erect.  
Amphy then turned around and bent over the table, she lifted her tail all the way and turned back at Greg, she was playfully smiling as she winked back at Greg. His cock twitched from seeing that one simple cute action and he got up, running his fingers through her cunny. Amphy quickly gave off a heated sigh, his fingers explored and rubbed her sensitive and moist lips, her parted them slightly as he slid himself in. He then hugged Amphy's large tail and thrusted his cock in, Amphy gave off a high squeal as she felt her insides twitch and clamp all around his cock. Greg bared his teeth, her walls felt even more tight and warm compared to her mouth and this just made him even more heated, he pulled back out and forced himself in even harder and faster, Amphy squealed again, her high pitched voice filling the desolate household. "You like it don't you?" Greg asked as he thrusted inside of her again. Amphy raised her upper half, her arms pushing down against the table causing her back to arch as she nodded and gave off another heated squeal. Greg couldn't handle it, he loved hearing that squeal every time he penetrated her. He also loved how her tight walls seemed to squeeze tightly every time he pushed in deeply, her fluids coating his dick and lubing it up as her walls tightened with every thrust. He then leaned in closer, his arms gripping at her waist as he began to fuck her relentlessly, his cock thrusting in and out of her repeatedly as she continued to cry out in ecstasy. The sounds of their hips hitting against each other mingled with her cries of pleasure as he held on to her tightly. Greg grunted as he felt his climax begin to rise. He wanted nothing to do but to cum deep inside of her, to fill her with his seed. He reached forward and grabbed her flipper like arms and pulled them back, forcing Amphy's upper half to rise up as he fucked her more and more faster. Amphy's tongue was lolling out as she continued to moan and cry. She could feel his cock throbbing and her insides convulsing and clamping around it. Her vision was beginning to fade as she felt the tides of her own climax rise, her whole body was tingling. Finally Greg moaned out one last time as he pushed in as deep as he can, Amphy felt her whole body seemingly explode in pleasure as streams of his seed shot inside of her, filling her womb and filling her up with his spunk.  
The two stayed connecting for a bit until Greg finally fell back against the sofa, pulling the semi conscious Ampharos with him. She was still a little dazed and panting from the experience, Greg hugged her as he kissed at her neck. "hey you okay?" Amphy nodded slightly, she gave off a low bleat to show she was still there. Greg chuckled as she laid against him, hugging at his arm. Greg pulled up the bottle that had fallen from the table and examined it. "man that was good wine, we should buy another for back at home." Amphy bleated happily as she giggled and nodded. Greg himself laughed as he nuzzled against the sheep. "Course, we probably don't need it anymore." They stared at each other for a good time, the two feeling happy and giddy just by being together. Amphy bleated softly. Greg replied "I love you too."


End file.
